1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal dustbin, more particularly one, which has a main lid pivoted to an upper end of the bin body, a second lid capable of sliding on the main lid for covering an opening of the main lid, and a pedal, and which is made such that the second lid will be opened as soon as the pedal is depressed, and the main lid won't be opened unless the pedal is depressed for a longer distance with large force.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 13, a conventional pedal dustbin includes a container body 10, a pedal 20, a connecting rod 30, a pushing rod 40, and a lid 50. The lid 50 is pivoted to upper end of the container body 10. The connecting rod 30 is arranged in a lower portion of the container body 10 to function as a lever, and has an outer end projecting out from the container body 10. The pedal 20 is connected to the outer end of the connecting rod 30. The pushing rod 40 is positioned upright close to inner side of the container body 10, and pivoted to an inner end of the connecting rod 30 at a lower end thereof, and pivoted to the lid 50 at an upper end. Thus, the lid 50 will be pivoted upwards to an open position when the pedal 20 is depressed. And, when the user stops depressing the pedal 20, the lid 50 will move back to the closed position automatically due to gravity.
The dustbin is convenient to use because the lid can be opened by means of depressing the pedal. However, such pedal dustbin structure has a disadvantage because a dustbin is equipped with only one lid: people always have to open the lid, which covers the whole opening of the container body, no matter what size of waste they are throwing into the dustbin. And lids of large pedal dustbins can be very heavy in weight because they are large. Consequently, it takes much strength to depress the pedals to open the lids of large pedal dustbins. In other words, large pedal dustbins, and pedal bins with heavy lids are not convenient to use.
Furthermore, plastic pedal dustbins of such structure are prone to have damage caused to them because of improper fitting and use as well as large force that will be exerted on the joint between the pushing rod and the lid, and the joint between the connecting rod and the pushing rod when the pedal is depressed. And, the dustbin can't be repaired when it is damaged.